Operation: M.O.N.E.Y.
Operation: M.O.N.E.Y. is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 7, in this episode, Numbuh 7 rules the world by feeding childish patties to every kids ever. Transcription: Mr. boss Orders Negative End... Yarrr! episode starts with sweet revenge attacking Sector V Numbuh 7 : YAWN!!! Oh! What's going on? hit by a gumball cannonball Who are you for shooting me you imbeciles? Captain Stickybeard : I'm Captain Stickybeard and I'm a pirate! Arrr! And we're here to destroy you! candy cane sword and attacks Numbuh 7 with it Numbuh 7 : I don't think you're hurting me right now. Is this a sort of joke? Captain Stickybeard : some parts of the candy cane sword to make it look like a sharp sword, more dangerous than a normal candy cane And now, what do you think, kiddo! Arrrr! to hit Numbuh 7 with his sword, but she dodges everytime Captain Stickybeard : Arrr! Stop dodging me sword! Numbuh 7 : Stop arring and give me that! C.S' sword and cuts his beard with it Numbuh 6 : Hey! What's going on there? C.S running and crying Isn't that another glutton pirate who loves candies? Numbuh 1 : Good job Numbuh 7! I didn't know it was that easy to just take a pirate's candy cane! Captain Stickybeard : cries Numbuh 7 is mean!!! Arrr! cries Numbuh 8 : Hello my buddies! Captain Stickybeard crying, kicks his butt, throwing him onto the ground Oops! Sorry! other pirates start to attack the treehouse, Numbuh 7 cuts every pirate's beards or clothes, they all run crying Numbuh 7 : I never knew I could have dealt with this pirate that easily! Numbuh 4 : Yawn! Hey you cruddy girly girl! 1 facepalms You're not going to tell us that you won against those cruddy pirates? Numbuh 7 : What? Yes I did! Numbuh 3 : Why do you have to be so mean, Numbuh 4? Numbuh 4's leg Numbuh 7 : Well, I'm going back to bed, I'm pretty tired today... 7 goes to bed, but a surprise visitor is waiting for her Mr. Boss : Hello children! I see that you love money! Numbuh 7 : Calm down and tell me, who are you? Mr. Boss : I'm your assistant and I will make you the richest kid in the world! Numbuh 7 : First, give me a reason on why do you know that I love money? I never saw you before! Mr. Boss : Wowowoh! You know that news about you are propagating all around the world! And I already have an idea to make you rich! Numbuh 7 : Rich? Mmmh... Okay! We will meet again tomorrow! Mr. Boss : No! Let's do it now! I've already done a big part of your work! Numbuh 7 : Okay, now tell me how I'm going to get all the money in the world? Mr. Boss : I'll tell you... Numbuh 7 : Hey, friends! I have a new job! I'm going to be the boss of the most delicious fast food in the world! I'm going to be very rich! Numbuh 3 : Are you going to be happy? Numbuh 7 : Yes, I will! Numbuh 3 : Yay! month later, the camera cuts to the restaurant and Numbuh 7 is counting her money Numbuh 7 : Mr. Boss! Come here! camera cuts to Mr. Boss frying childish patties, he then goes to Numbuh 7's room Mr. Boss : I see you've got much money! Flairgripick! Numbuh 7 : Oh yes! I'm very happy, Mr. Frycook! Now I'm very rich! 7 shows to Mr. Boss the customers eating the childish patties like pigs Mr. Boss : I see you have enough money to build multiple restaurants, I mean, krusty kids! Numbuh 7 : But I want to keep my money! Mr. Boss : But if you build multiple restaurants, you'll get even more money! And you will rule the world!!! Numbuh 7 : What!? Hey! That's a pretty good idea! Food Protection agents come into the restaurant KFP agent 1 : We're here to ask you to close your restaurant, miss Numbuh 7, kids are allowed to eat unhealthy food, but not dangerous food! Numbuh 7 : Mr. Boss big cigar and smokes it Silence! Dirty spendthrift! I must become the richest kid in the world! And it will start now! Mr. Frycook! Go ask the builders all around the world to construct more restaurants, I'll buy the restaurants, I'll become even more rich, I'll buy other restaurants that other builders have constructed, and then I'll do it over and over again, and I'll become... THE RICHEST KID IN THE WORLD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! camera cuts to the earth, showing the earth being recovered with krusty kids everywhere, while the earth is rolling, we got to see the throne with Numbuh 7 sitting on it and having a crown, then we got to see kids getting fatter and fatter, becoming poor and dirty, then there is fire appearing on the background, the camera cuts to Numbuh 7 sitting on a throne, laughing of the war that is going on between the homeless kids who wants to eat at the krusty kid and the other kids who are rich, then it cuts to tons of children sitting on the road, they have nothing to buy any childish patties, then, the camera finally cuts to the sector V treehouse, the sky is dark red and the city is almost destroyed Numbuh 1 : My friends, today, we're currently in a state of war, not between the adults and the kids. But between the riches and the poor, and we don't know who caused this war, and don't worry Numbuh 7, I know it... Numbuh 7? Numbuh 7? crew sees fat poor kids stealing money Numbuh 1 : Hey! Who gave you the permission to ransack our money!? Fat poor kid 1 : But... We want to eat at the Krusty Kid! Numbuh 1 : Stop eating! Just look at you! You've become obese after eating so much childish patties! Fat poor kid 2 : But we're hungry, we haven't any money to eat anything! And the childish patties are so delicious! Numbuh 2 : Hey! Buddies, look at what I bought! Look at those delicious childish patties! Numbuh 3 : Oh! Poor little kids! Numbuh 2! Can you give those poor kids some childish patties please? Numbuh 2 : No! They're only for us five! Numbuh 3 : Please! Give them food! Look at them! They're poor! They don't have any money! comes in KFP agent 1 : Don't dare you ever consume this horrible aliment! Numbuh 2 : What? Numbuh 1 : Hey! I think it's clear now, this must come from Numbuh 7, she was part of our team! She told us that she will get a job that will make her the richest kid in the world. camera cuts to the Krusty Kid's Military Service helicopter KKMS agent 1 : This must be those idiots we're searching for! KKMS agent throws a grenade toward Numbuh 1, he dodges it and the grenade explodes Numbuh 1 : at the KKMS helicopter Look! Those adults are trying to destroy us! Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says that they're not alone, just look at all those tanks, and all those planes flying towards the treehouse! Numbuh 7 : Surrender! Kids Next Door! I now rule the world! I'm now the richest kid ever! Numbuh 3 : Numbuh 7! You traitor!!! I thought you were my best friend! Numbuh 7 : Silence! Why won't you try one of those succulent childish patties! They're delicious! And as for you two, Numbuh 6 an 8! Join me! And we'll all be rich! Numbuh 6 and 8 : What a good idea! Numbuh 1 : You traitors! Don't you know they're trying to make us obese! Numbuh 6 : Shut up me boyo! I wanna be rich! Numbuh 7 : Muko! Igor! Join me! And as for you all my beautiful army! ATTACK!!! Numbuh 1 : Kids Next Door... BATTLESTATIONS!!! fight starts between the crew and the army, while Numbuh 6 and 8 joins Numbuh 7, then Numbuh 1 calls Numbuh 86 to get the entire army to fight the KKMS Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 86! The army is attacking us!!! Numbuh 86 : What!? I'm not the commandant! Go ask our supreme leader for it! camera cuts to the army trying to destroy the treehouse, the treehouse ends up in fire, and the KND army arrives to fight the KKMS Numbuh 7 : Look everyone! The stupid Kids Next Spendthrifts are attacking us from behind! Let's destroy them! KKMS : Alright sir... I mean... Miss! war starts between the KND army and the KKMS, there are explosions everywhere Numbuh 4 : Ahah, I knew they were too stupid to win! Ah! Cruddy adults! Numbuh 5 : I don't think we're winning... I think we're... WE'RE LOSING!!! KKMS beats up the KND army and goes to the city, they're attacking everyone Numbuh 7 : Why aren't you paying anymore you fatties? I thought you were all gluttons! Gramma Stuffum : Hey! That's my job to make the kids fat! Not yours! Numbuh 7 : Gramma, Gramma, Gramma... Don't you think YOU'RE TOO OLD?! Go away! And don't try to fatten me! My stomach is made of steel! It cannot grow! bigger tank shoots Gramma Stuffums, she's sent on the other side of the city Transmission interrupted Numbuh 7 : Hey! You spendthrifts! Go buy some childish patties! I need more money!!! Boss is looking at his window, he sees Numbuh 7 becoming more and more rich, he's satisfied Mr. Boss : Ahah! My plan is working! Finally! When she will be the only rich kid in the world! I will... the fourth wall Hey you! Don't you see I'm trying to hide my plan from the others!? Go away! Numbuh 7 : Yes... YES... YEEESSS!!! I'm richer than the Delightful Children and even their FATHER!!! Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 7 is going too far! Just look at all those kids... fattened, glutton, obsessed with the idea of eating a childish patty! the childish patty that Numbuh 2 bought Look at this thing... That thing is the cause of this war! We should do something about it! We shouldn't let Numbuh 7 rule the world like that! Numbuh 3 : cries Numbuh 7... She was my best friend! Why did she do that to us? Gramma Stuffum : I think I know how to ruin her commerce! Numbuh 4 : BACK OFF GRANDMA!!! OR WE'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!!! Numbuh 1 : Calm down Numbuh 4, we should better team up with her. Don't you see the world is ruled by the most greedy kid ever? Numbuh 4 : Yeah yeah, do what you want... Numbuh 1 : Now tell me how we're going to ruin her commerce. Gramma Stuffum : When I was going in your treehouse to fatten you, I've heard two people talking, I saw Mr. Boss sitting on the window, talking with probably Numbuh 7 since her room has the Number 7 on it. And I also heard Mr. Boss telling something to himself... Numbuh 7 : All hail Flairgripick, ALL HAIL FLAIRGRIPICK!!! Crowd constituted with poor fat childrens : All hail Flairgripick... Numbuh 7 : I order you to steal the delightful kid's money! And then you can buy more childish patties! CCWPFC : to the Delightful Mansion Yay! Father : Oh! What's going on! Why are those stupid fat children coming to my house!? DCFDTL : I think I know why those children are her for... Father : to see the DCFDTL having injuries everywhere Oh, no! My poor children! Those stupid little fatties will PAY!!! to the room where the fat children are stealing money Alright children! Listen! You must get out of my house or you will BURN!!! Fat children crowd : No! Sector V crew goes to the Delightful Mansion Father : Oh please! Help me! Those fatties are stealing all my money! I don't want to be poor! cries Numbuh 1 : Calm down! Uncle! is surprised We'll save you from those fatties! Just for this time! Gramma Stuffum : the fat children but Numbuh 2 Alright, fatties! Don't you think you're all eating too much?! Numbuh 2 : on Numbuh 5's ear Says the one who fattens kids. Gramma Stuffum : If you want money, go steal money from Numbuh 7! She is the one that caused this war! She's the one to BLAME!!! Fat children : Yay! including Sector V and Gramma Stuffum goes to Numbuh 7's town hall, they all break out into Numbuh 7's throne room by exploding the door Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 7! Stop stealing everyone's money! Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 1! What a surprise to see you there! But you know that I'm not stealing children's money, they're only spending it into my bank account!!! And now! Because of you, fatties, I'm now the only one in the world to possess money! C'mon children! Give me Father's money! Fat Kids : No!!! Numbuh 7 : up from the throne No? But you don't want childish patties anymore! Numbuh 1 : You're even worse than Grandfather himself! I would work hard in a tapioca factory rather than become obese and be forced to go to war just for your stupid childish patties! Numbuh 7 : Oh! Who cares? It's just food! And anyways, what are you going to do to me? Hey, Igor 8 Don't you think we should destroy all those kids and steal their money? Numbuh 8 : I approve this idea! Numbuh 6 : Yeah! Ya're right! We should destroy those pesky Kids Next... Stuffum throws the childish patty that Numbuh 2 bought into Numbuh 7's face Gramma Stuffum : This is the cause of the war you little brat! Mr. Boss : Hey! Flairgripick, how are you today? Are you richer than everyone now? Numbuh 7 : Of course I am! But those pesky brats can't stop me now! I have the whole army in my side! They will fire at those pesky kids, and they'll give me their money, and then, I will be... THE ONLY RICH KID IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!! KKMS breaks out in the city hall and all aims at Sector V, Gramma Stuffum and the fat kids crowd Numbuh 7 : AHAHAHAHAH!!! ALL HAIL FLAIRGRIPICK, ALL HAIL... 9 bursts out of the fat kids crowd, being the only thin person in the crowd, he's heading towards Mr. Boss in slow motion with his fist Numbuh 7 : Mr. Boss!! Watch out! There's this stupid teenager heading towards you! Mr. Boss and gets punched by Numbuh 9 Boss falls dramatically while a dramatic classic music is playing, it endures pretty long, he then gets slammed to the wall, and a decommissioning gun is also coming out of his pocket Numbuh 7 : A decommissioning device???!!! Mister... Mister... HOW DARE YOU!!! Mr. Boss : Don't you think I will be friend with a stupid kid? Now go away you pathetic kid! I'm done with you!!! Numbuh 7 : Mmmh... KKMS!!! I want you to kick this stupid guy out!!! KKMS kicks Mr. Boss in the other side of the city Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 1... I want to tell you... I'm very sorry for what I did... I committed a serious mistake, I promise I won't do it again...to tell the crowd Kids! Teens! Adults! KKMS! I'm sorry for that big mistake! I was just possessed by my horrible greed! And I promise I won't do it again!! I will also give my place as mayor to Mr. Firmickout Wilston! Mr. Firmickout Wilston : Don't worry my little girl... I forgive you! I promise to you that we'll correct your mistakes, and we'll destroy every single Krusty Kids restaurants in the world, and we'll make the children do sports, I'm sorry Numbuh 1 but this is the only way to make the children thin! Numbuh 1 : Don't worry, Mr. Mayor, I prefer the kids to do sport rather than stay fat. And besides, thank you for correcting Numbuh 7's mistakes. week late, the camera cuts to Sector V Numbuh 3 : So, Numbuh 7? Are you nice again? Numbuh 7 : Oh yes! I am! an evil smile End transmission Trivia * This is the only operation besides Operation: Z.E.R.O. where someone rules the world. * Numbuh 7 is actually the antagonist. * The restaurant "krusty kids" and the food "childish patties" are referencing the Krabby Patties and the Krusty Krab from the animated show: SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes